Jackie
Jacqueline "Jackie" Bodine '("BO|dee-nee"'') (born in 1985) is a recurring character in Bobby's World and a main character in a Spin-Off, Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls. She first appeared in the episode "Three Kids And A Baby" At first, she didn't have a big role, but later really had something to say. She is Bobby's somewhat girlfriend. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Biography In "Bobby's Girl" (which later became the title for a love song, coincidentally), Jackie made a Valentine's Day card for Bobby ("This is for Bobby, I love him."), which ultimately made the other schoolchildren tease them ("Bobby & Jackie, sitting in a tree..."). As Bobby protested, Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his disgust, considering how he's only 4-8 years-old within the context of the show & therefore, thinks romance is icky. Despite this, after spurning Jackie's affections once too many by refusing to let her play with him or be in his treehouse club just because she's a girl, Bobby gets jealous of the fact that Jackie begins spending more time with Bobby's other friend Herbie instead of with him, as Bobby still considered Jackie to be his best friend in spite of her gender. Upon discovering that his mom is a girl & that he likes her, he comes to the realization that maybe he does like Jackie after all. Bobby then says that sometimes, the best way to show your feelings is through a song, which cues up a montage of Jackie chasing Bobby through a Valentine's Day themed background, as guest star BJ Thomas sings the major hook of his popular 1980's hit, "Hooked On a Feeling", with Jackie even singing part of the lyrics to further show her infatuation for Bobby. Following the sappy montage, Bobby's goofy Uncle Ted tells lovesick Booby him that girls like guys who have money, so Bobby asks for an allowance so he can get Jackie a friendship present, hoping that doing so would make Jackie forget Herbie & be best friends with him again. Unfortunately, once at the store, Bobby ends up spending his allowance money on toys he would otherwise like to have for himself instead of on the present he had initially wanted to give to Jackie, so he begins to do odd jobs to get even more money. Cash in hand, he approaches Jackie, asking if the money he has would fix their friendship, only for Jackie to tell him that some things have more value than money. As the episode winds down, Bobby finally understands that it's up to him to patch things up between himself & Jackie. At school the following day, Bobby sits dejected at his desk before Jackie comes up to him. To ease the awkward tension, Bobby makes the first move by telling Jackie that he feels bad that he doesn't have anything to give her to repair their seemingly strained friendship. Jackie sets things straight by immediately telling Bobby that she likes him just as he is. Just as Bobby questions Jackie as to why, Jackie answers by merely kissing him on the cheek again, causing Bobby to state that he "forgot about that part" when it came to his relationship with Jackie. The episode closes with a brief reprise of "Hooked on a Feeling" being sung as Bobby runs screaming through the halls of his school, with Jackie happily giggling as she gives chase, hoping to catch him. Another episode appropriately titled "Bobby Ties The Knot" has Bobby fall for a substitute teacher, during which a visibly jealous Jackie flatly tells Bobby, "It's a crush, it'll pass", but when Bobby persists to Jackie that what he feels is real despite the substitute teacher obviously being far too old for him on top of already being in a relationship herself & having to depart the episode for plot convenience before Bobby can return the feelings he thought the new teacher felt, during Bobby's unrequited attempts to woo the new teacher including a dream marriage sequence, a frustrated Jackie pulls Bobby into the school closet & pins him down, telling him point-blank, "I am the only woman for you! Someday, you'll realize that!" Throughout the show, Bobby ends up daydreaming about the lesson each episode is meant to teach, with many of these actually shoehorning Jackie into stereotypical couple roleplaying roles with him (despite his young age telling him that girls are gross & "have cooties"), ranging from a James Bond-like superspy & his cocktail (actually juice) waitress lover, Tarzan & Jane, a runaway fugitive in classic convict stripes & his pursuing female cop/detective, a Babe Ruth-like home run king & the pitcher of the opposing T-Ball baseball/softball team, etc Appearences Jackie has red hair with floor length pigtails. She wears earrings, pink shirt, light green skirt, white or green panties from the show, white short victorian bloomers from the spin-off and the movie, white bandage on her left leg, pink socks and brown slippers. In Bobbyland, she wears her small hairbow on her forehead, top pink and bottom green dress with the apron on it, white petticoat, white short victorian bloomers, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Gallery Bobby Generic and Jackie kiss.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie 83292290.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie jsv8fzUNn2TvHhs.jpg Bobby Generic Jackie mqdefault.jpg Jackie.png Episodes Bobby's World '''SEASON 2 * Three Kids and a Baby (debut, cameo) * Suspects, Lies & Videotape * Clubhouse Bobby * A Nightmare on Bobby's Street (non-speaking cameo) * Caution: Bobby at Work * Chariots of Bobby (non-speaking, briefly) * Bobby's Birthday Bash SEASON 3 * Bobby's Tooth or Dare * Bobby's Big Move * Bad News Bobby (non-speaking, briefly) * Swim By Me (non-speaking cameo) * The Music * Baby Brother Blues (cameo) * Bobby's Girl SEASON 4 * The Hero (cameo) * The World Accordion to Bobby (cameo) * Bobby Ties the Knot * Karate Bobby * Psycho Bobby * The Smell of a Tattletale * It's My Party (cameo) * Bobby the Musical (cameo) SEASON 5 * Rebel Without a Clue (3 cameoes) * Harry Takes a Powder * Mom on Wheels * Mrs. Noogiefire (2 cameoes) * Bobby Slicker (mentioned only) * Who You Gonna Call...??? * Starring Bobby (cameo) SEASON 6 * Bobby On-line * Bobby The Genius * Hooked on Caps * Bobby's Last Stand * Just Plain Sleepless (cameo) * Time After Time * Independence Bobby * Bobby the Candidate SEASON 7 * Bad Manners Bobby * Roger's Ransom * Cooties * Promises, Promises * Generics and Indians * It's a Generic Life (flashback) * Dad's Big Day * Back to the Furniture (last appearence) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) SEASON 3 * Cousin Jackie Part 1 (debut) * Cousin Jackie Part 2 (last appearence) MOVIE Bobby's World: The Movie Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls SHORTS * Webbly's New Girlfriend (no lines) * Leaf Blower (no lines) * Sheila's Beauty Blog on Video? (cameo) * Black-Eyed Bodine Girls * Kelly's Employee of the Month * Jackie's Swimming Lesson * Bedtime for Bodine Girls * Jackie's New Treehouse SEASON 1 * Jackie to the Furniture (re-debut) * Jackie's Orphan Girls * Jackie the Innoncence * Three Dads and a Jackie * Jackie's Pizzeria * Kelly's Night Out * Jackie's Project Mishaps * Queen Jackie * Jackie meets Wonderful Woman * Private Eye Meeker and Sherlock Snerd * Jackie's Secret Garden * Jackie in Bobbyland * Springtime with Sheila * Sweet n' Sour Jackie * Jackie's Diary * When Sally Met Ozzie * Kelly's Day Off * Jackie Clones * Sheila the Brave * The Many Clips of the Bodines * Werewolf Jackie * Harry Takes A Bath * Rock Star Bodines * Sun-Burned Girls * Kelly's Date * Jackie and Roger * Bodines and Indians * Jackie's Space Fever * Jackie's New Hairdo * Jackie's Jokes * Jackie's Christmas Spectacular (Kid and Adult) SEASON 2 * Debra Gets the Job * Jackie's New Boyfriend * Cowgirl Jackie * Substitute Teacher Kelly * Sheila the Blues * Jackie's Rat Jam * Mall Girl Kelly * Jackie's Hair Goes Super-Long * Jackie's Cheerleading Team * Jackie's Slumber Party * Jackie's Nature * Jackie and Bobby in the Cyber-Chase * Kelly's Got a Brand New Badge * Al's Pizza Parlor Training Video * Sally and Sheila's County Fair * Jackie Doodled * Jackie Long-Skirt * Jackie Musclegirl * Jackie the Musical * For Jackie with Love * Three Girls and a Unicorn * The Jackie Files * Jackie's Nightmare * I'll Be Baked for Jackie * Captain Squash and the Space Invasion * Another Importance of Being Ernest * Aloha, Bodines * Jackie's Campout * Santa Meeker and Santa Snerd SEASON 3 * Jackienocchio * Mrs. Wells vs. Mrs. Orso * Jackie's Little Secret * Sally Wanna Cracker! * Bodines' Sweet Music * Jackie Alone * All That Glitters About Jackie * Jackie the Waitress * Who Loved Uncle Ted? * The Visit to George's * The Star is Jackie * Debra and Martha * Sheilarina * Kelly's Fashion * Kelly the Artist * The Three Bodine Princesses * Jackie's Dentistry * Jackie S.O.S. * Jackie's Pigtail Flight * Whatever Happens to Robot Jackie? * Sailor Jackie * Jackie's Hall of Fame * The Night of the Living Jackie * Jackie the Inventor * The Trouble with Sheila * White Fudged Sally * The World Violin to Jackie * Time Dashed Jackie * Jackie's Wonderful Life * Winter Jackieland * Derek's Christmas Carol SEASON 4 * Jackie Bodine meets Jackie Chan * Jackie Down Under * Sally's Photo Shootout * Jackie's Daydream * A Fish Called Jackie * Mrs. Miller Returns * Pink Eggs and Jackie * Rainbow Jackie * Jackie's Golden Clipshow * Jackie's Birthday Party * Sheila's Pretty Dress * Kindergarden Ted * Pranks-A-Lot, Jackie! * Poor Jackie * Sally's Speed of Race * Jackie the Game * Kelly's Wedding * Geriatric World * Bodine Girls at Magic Land * Leave it to Jackie * Kelly's Toy Ploy * Ninja Bodine Girls * Jackie's Day at the Beach * Nurse Jackie * Sheila's New Watch * Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 1 * Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 2 * Sheila and Sally's Great Parent Mystery: Part 3 * Jackie and Bobby, All Growed Up''' '''(kid, adult, last appearence) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters Category:Characters That Have Friends Category:Bobby's Friends Category:Bobby's World Category:Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls Category:Bodine Family Category:Girls Category:Bobby's World: The Movie Category:Bobbyland Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)